


Приятное давление

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Sex without Protection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Алек и Магнус идут в тематический клуб ради информации, и все оказывается совсем не так, как ожидает Лайтвуд
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	Приятное давление

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то давно мы сильно упарывались Дисней!Ау по Малеку, и великолепная Рия Ареи нарисовала вот тут - http://ria-arei.diary.ru/p212336821.htm - арт, который, черт побери, сожрал мой мозг. ДВА ГОДА СПУСТЯ, КАРЛ!!! И по этому родилось вот эта нца с налетом БДСМ.  
> Текст впервые опубликован на ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8699077 - прошлой осенью

Алеку не следовало настолько доверять Магнусу. 

« - Мы идем в специализированный клуб, Александр, ты не можешь прийти туда облаченным в военную форму. Нет, мы не будем скрывать твои руны – в этом нет смысла, все и так знают, что я встречаюсь с нефилимом. Да, это обязательный элемент. Расслабься, дорогой. Тебе понравится».

Знаете, что?.. Магнус был не так уж и не прав. 

Ему нравилось.

Было в ситуации что-то необыкновенно волнующее: обнаженный торс холодило редкое дуновение воздуха, по спине стекал пот, а возмутительно узкие кожаные штаны, в которые Магнус заставил его втиснуться, выставляли напоказ все, что Алек предпочел бы скрыть. В его положении не было ничего, к чему нельзя было бы привыкнуть, если бы не все эти взгляды.

Внимательные, пристальные, жадные.

Нет. Жаждущие.

Они скользили по его груди, задерживались на плавных изломах рун и буквально впивались в ярко-алую полоску кожи, достаточно плотно обхватывающую шею. Чертов «обязательный элемент». Желание ослабить ошейник зудело на пальцах постоянно, стоило им с Магнусом покинуть уединение их лофта. Но нельзя. Разрушит все прикрытие. 

Да. Дело. Нужно думать о деле. Думать о…

\- Расслабься, Александр, - шепот Магнуса горячей волной осел на коже, мгновенно покрывшейся каплями пота. – Дыши. Вдох… Выдох.

Безмолвно подчиняясь просьбе, Алек вздохнул, пытаясь подавить дрожь. 

\- Идем, - Магнус скользнул раскрытой ладонью вдоль его спины – жар от уха мгновенно перетек туда. – Нас уже ждут.

В памяти мгновенно всплыли правила, что Магнус рассказывал накануне. 

Молчать. Не бросаться на других посетителей. Делать вид, что Алеку комфортно. 

Что ж. Два из трех отличный результат.

Не думать об этом. Сосредоточиться. 

В притоне – а иначе это место назвать было нельзя – приглушенный свет, множество темных углов и укромных закоулков, из которых периодически доносились тихие стоны и лихорадочный шепот. Люди – вернее, нелюди – вокруг делились на одетых и раздетых. Как Алек. На ком-то были прозрачные рубашки, на ком-то – ничего, кроме экстравагантного нижнего белья, и на всех, абсолютно на всех «раздетых» - ошейники. Черные, белые, реже красные, с заклепками и шипами, похожие на мелкую сеть, стилизованные под змеиную кожу, с золотыми элементами, с блестящими камнями и без них, широкие, узкие…

\- Александр, - Магнус вновь устроил руку у него на поясе, привлекая внимание. – Это леди Гамора. Миледи, это мой Алек.

В другой раз он бы даже не обратил внимания на слова, но сейчас Магнус намеренно подчеркнул его принадлежность, и Алек, не удержавшись, бросил в его сторону короткий взгляд. Магнус не сводил глаз с женщины напротив. С ее привлекательностью было сложно поспорить – оттенок кожи цвета темного шоколада подчеркивали темно-синие волосы, заплетенные в тысячи мелких африканских косичек, а пышную грудь и бедра облегали кожаные брюки и топ с глубоким вырезом. 

\- О, мы уже заочно знакомы. Упорству твоего партнера можно позавидовать, - голос у нее был низкий, утробный, словно гром, рокочущий где-то вдалеке. – Не у всякого хватит наглости явиться сюда без оружия, - в ее глазах, лишенных каких-либо зрачков, сложно было что-либо прочесть, но в словах отчетливо слышалась усмешка.   
\- Александр умеет удивлять, - невозмутимо улыбался ей Магнус, игнорируя издевку.

\- Что ж, - Гамора опустилась в кресло. – Признаюсь, я поражена. Узнав, что ты решил воспользоваться старым приглашением, я предположила, что на коленях будешь стоять ты.

И тут Алек заметил маленький коврик прямо возле пустующего кресла напротив женщины. Тело прошило осознанием, словно ударом молнии, он застыл не в силах заставить себя пошевелиться. Перед глазами снова пронеслись «раздетые», мимо которых они прошли, - некоторые стояли, удерживаемые поводком, но большинство стояло на коленях, покорно склонив голову перед «одетым» партнером.

Вот черт.

«Сделай вид, что тебе комфортно».

Комфорт? Здесь? Под десятками глаз, ждущих, что он закричит, откажется, наплевав на необходимость выторговать у проклятой Гаморы необходимую информацию. Без оружия. Без стило. Без одежды, скрывающей несовершенное тело и диковинное сплетение шрамов и рун. Без товарищей, прикрывающих спину. 

Обнаженный. Беззащитный. Уязвимый.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, когда ладонь обожгло коротким касанием, которое, словно якорь, вернуло Алека в тело.

Магнус.

Знакомый. Надежный. Родной. С кожей, пыщущей демоническим жаром, и солнечным золотом глаз, в которых застыло беспокойство. 

Как Алек мог его подвести?

Ноги сами подкосились под весом резко потяжелевшего тела, и Алек медленно опустился перед Магнусом на колени, не слыша ничего, кроме шума собственного сердца, чей стук эхом отражался в ушах. 

Следующее, что он почувствовал, - пальцы, зарывающиеся в волосы на его затылке.

Магнус здесь. Рядом. 

«Сделай вид, что тебе комфортно».

Да без проблем.

***  
\- Ты был потрясающим, - шепот обжег кожу. 

Алек чувствовал себя воском. Мягким, таящим под беспощадным огнем, нежным и хрупким. Магнус шарил руками по его телу, то обводя линии пресса, то повторяя контур рун, то подныривая под край брюк. Он был его опорой – после долгого стояния на коленях ноги приятно гудели, но вертикальное положение поддерживать отказывались. 

Неважно. Плевать.

\- Такой прекрасный, - Магнус проложил цепь поцелуев от его уха до подбородка, - такой совершенный, такой… мой, - его выдох каплями пота осел на шее, породив волны дрожи. – Александр…

Он перешел поцелуями с подбородка на шею, на мгновение прихватив все еще охватывавший ее ошейник губами. Алек судорожно втянул воздух ртом – возбуждение, настойчиво зудевшее в нем весь вечер, наконец, перелилось через край. 

Секунда – они упали на постель. Магнус рассмеялся – приятный, тихий, редкий звук, который Алек поспешил поймать губами. Поцелуй – совсем не такой как обычно. Более жадный. Порывистый. Беспорядочный. Бессмысленный. Безрассудный. Настойчивый.

Алек притянул Магнуса ближе в одно мгновение, а в следующее принялся стягивать с него одежду. Пиджак, рубашка, брюки – вещи одна за другой отправились на пол, оставляя того почти обнаженным. Словно почувствовав неравенство, Магнус, не отрываясь от его губ, принялся за штаны. И, Разиэль, очень вовремя! Хотелось касаться, слизывать капли пота с золотистой кожи, оставлять темные пятна засосов на груди, уткнуться носом в завитки волос в паху и поймать ртом показавшуюся из-под крайней плоти головку. Хотелось так сильно, что на долю вечности Алек будто бы почувствовал ее вес на языке, и плевать, что там будет дальше.

Неважно.

Наконец, слои ткани, разделявшие их, оказались отброшены, и Магнус легко, даже небрежно, как будто привычно притянул его к себе за ошейник. Его возросшее давление на шею только усилило напряжение, и Алек поспешил перейти от простых желаний к действиям.

Магнус легко позволил ему уронить себя на кровать, но недовольно застонал, когда Алек прервал череду мокрых поцелуев и опустился ниже, жадно дыша приторным ароматом сандала, что как будто впитался в кожу мага. Он был уже почти готов – член, увитый темными венами, набух и почти прижимался к животу. Алек, не давая себе шанса передумать, наклонился и, коротко лизнув головку, взял его в рот. Тот почти мгновенно уперся в стенку глотки, наказав его за торопливость, – в горле запершило, в уголках глаз вступили слезы, но секундный дискомфорт почти сразу отступил под всепоглощающим удовольствием от ощущения чужого вкуса на языке: пряности, соль, совсем капля сладости. Это был Магнус. Яркий, неповторимый, знакомый… вкусный.

Отбросив сомнения, Алек стал двигаться. Скользил языком по члену, с каждым разом вбирая его все глубже, руками лаская мошонку и бедра Магнуса. Тот одобрительно стонал на каждое движение, цеплялся за простынь и коротко подбрасывал бедра, явно сдерживая желание просто насадить Алека на себя. Просто представив, как тот, наплевав на осторожность, зафиксировал его и принялся вбиваться в распахнутый рот, Алек застонал, чем Магнус незамедлительно воспользовался.

Рывок – шею и подбородок обожгла череда жадных до боли поцелуев, нижняя губа оказалась прикушена до боли, а уверенные пальцы принялись оглаживать анус. Рывок – они поменялись местами, Магнус опустился на него сверху, приятно придавливая к постели. Рывок – баночка смазки вынырнула из-под подушки, а мгновением позже уже смоченные в ней пальцы скользнули внутрь Алека, оглаживая края ануса.

\- Такой прекрасный, - снова повторил Магнус, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Прекрасный Александр…

От благоговения и беспрекословного, безусловного обожания в его голосе было трудно дышать. Алек купался в этом поклонении, словно древнее божество, вкусившее принесенные в жертву дары, впитывал жадность прикосновений и настойчивость поцелуев. 

Наконец Магнус вытащил пальцы, размазал остатки смазки по члену и медленно – слишком медленно – толкнулся в Алека. По телу прокатились новые волны жара, конечности свело дрожью, и он принялся жадно глотать воздух ртом. И было мало – чудовищно мало – Магнуса. Внутри, вокруг, рядом. Так что Алек ухватил его за руку и требовательно положил к себе на шею.

\- Сожми.

Магнус встряхнул головой, замерев, но встретившись с уверенным взглядом Алека, сомкнул пальцы поверх ошейника.

Идеально.

Член Магнуса скользнул глубже и назад, и снова, и снова, все чаще, быстрее, глубже. Движения становились все беспорядочней, хаотичней, комнату заполнили тяжелые вздохи и громкие, пошлые шлепки. 

\- Сильней! - требовательно простонал Алек, сжимая одну руку поверх ладони Магнуса, лежавшей на его шее, а другой стискивая собственный член. – Еще немного… Магнус, пожалуйста!

\- Александр! – почти прорычал в ответ тот, все же наращивая темп.

Алеку действительно нужно было немного: через пару минут он окончательно утратил способность мыслить. Перед глазами все плыло, тело ощущалось усталым и бесполезным, а единственным якорем, привязывающим его к реальности, оказалась стальная хватка Магнуса на шее.

\- Магнус… - предупреждающе выдохнул он. – Я сейчас кончу.

\- Хорошо, Алек, - даже не подумал замедлиться тот. – Кончай.

И он сделал, что велели, мгновением позже выплеснув сперму на живот и в собственную руку. Магнус ускорился, подался вперед, целуя почти безвольного Алека, и пару толчков спустя кончил, едва успев выскользнуть из парня.

***  
\- Расстегнешь? – хрипло попросил Алек полчаса спустя, когда почувствовал себя снова способным говорить.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Магнус, легким движением пальцев растягивая застежку на ошейники, попутно оглаживая наливающиеся на шее синяки от пальцев. – Прости. 

\- Я сам попросил, - спокойно возразил тот. – И не жалею.

\- Я на это рассчитывал, - признался Магнус, укрывая их одеялом.

\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

\- И тебе нравится, - с улыбкой отозвался маг, устраивая голову на его плече.

\- Верно, - согласился Алек, покосившись на тумбочку возле кровати.

Пряжка ошейника чуть блестела в свете луны.


End file.
